inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon's Car
History After passing his driving test, Simon's parents buy him a Fiat Cinquecento (Hawaii edition). Simon takes an instant dislike to the car, particularly because of its colour and the fact that it has a tape deck. The car is further mocked by Andrew Cooper, Will, Jay, Polly McKenzie and Mark Donovan. On the same day he gets the car, Simon reluctantly takes Jay and Will on a road trip to Thorpe Park. Upon arrival, Jay becomes impatient when Simon parks and opens the door too quickly, breaking it off against a lamppost. In the knowledge that Neil's sister's boyfriend is a mechanic who will be able to fix it, the boys look for Neil but have no option but to carry the door around with them. It turns out that the boyfriend is a cashier in a BP garage and cannot fix it. The door is later replaced with a red one. Furthermore the car is further damaged that day after it is vandalised by some disabled boys Will insulted whilst queueing for the "Nemesis Inferno". Alongside "Thorpe Park" the car features in other episodes. In 'Caravan Club', Neil and a punk girl engage in mutual masturbation in the car, which is later revealed to everyone's disgust by Neil after the boys wonder why their seats are wet. In Will's Dilemma, Jay and Neil stick a bumper sticker which reads "HONK IF YOU WANT A BLOWJOB" on the back of the car. This is only revealed to Simon when his girlfriend Tara's uptight and prudish father sees it and berates him for it. In the following episode 'Trip to Warwick', the boys are forced to spend the night in the car after being evicted from Tara's sister's house; Simon for scaring Tara by slapping and shouting at his flaccid penis, Jay for trying to have a threesome with Sophie and Heike (her girlfriend), Will for eating a bonsai tree and Neil for wetting the bed. The car makes its final appearance in the Series 3 episode Camping Trip; the show's finale. After the news that Simon may have to move to Swansea, Will arranges a camping trip for them and the other boys as a last outing. After night falls, Jay moves the car so that they can use its headlights to properly see to play Monopoly. Unfortunately, he forgets to put the handbrake on and the car begins to roll down a hill towards a nearby lake. As Simon and Will try to get in (Jay believing he left the keys inside, whilst all along they were in his pocket), Neil and Jay decide that it is inevitable that the car will end up in the lake and let it do so. Simon is furious at first, particularly after Neil throws a rock through the rear windscreen. Later on however he has comes to terms with the loss the car, which he never liked anyway. As the boys leave the campsite, the car remains half submerged in the lake, with its headlights still on. Trivia *The Fiat Cinquecento was produced between 1991-1998. However, the Hawaii edition is fictional. *According to the odometer as seen in the episode 'Caravan Club', the car had been driven for 75,593 miles. *The Rudge Park Yearbook features an advertisment where Alan Cooper attempts to sell the car for £250 or a close price. He does not acknowledge the damage and tries to market the flaws such as saying that the seats "have been slightly moistened using a special kind of lake water" to prevent engine fires spreading and refers to the tape deck as 'retro style'. A "vanilla yoghurt" stain on the back seat is also acknowledged. *The only people to explicitly say they like the car are Pamela Cooper (although it is likely she was just trying to be supportive) and Tara, who likes the car, claiming that "it is so tragic at least I know he is not out picking up girls in it". *In 2011, the Fiat which featured in the series was put up for sale on eBay for Comic Relief. *Alan refers to it as the 'Yellow Peril'. *The car erroneously features two number plates. The front plate reads M335 ALP, whereas the rear plate reads M483 LTH (the rear plate also appears on the hearse featured in the 'Thorpe Park' episode). Gallery Maxresdefault-1-.jpg|Simon's Car's first appearance. Thorpepark.jpg|Simon with his ruined car. S1e5.jpg|Simon's car in Caravan Club. Car.png|The Inbetweners inside Simon's car. Category:Browse